A Day to Love
by Dragons and Foxes
Summary: A sequel to Yea for New Years. It's Valentine's Day and Zexion wants to tell Demyx his feeling for him. But will Demyx end telling Zexion first?
1. Pink

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Pink**

Zexion's PoV

I sighed deeply. Tomorrow would be Valentine's Day. I never really liked the holiday. How could anyone like a day that involved so much 'pink.' It's also, strangely enough, a holiday Demyx was never seen celebrating. Around this time, Demyx would just disappear. He would come back two days after Valentine's and pretend he never left. Unfortually, Marluxia love Valentine's. He always puts up the decorations and gives out cards and flowers. I don't really want to think of the 'special Valentine' that Vexen gets. I mean it; I walked in on them one Valentine's Day and I've never been able to look at Vexen without thinking about that little red dress he was wearing. As I stared at my clock, I kept wondering about Demyx. My clock, which seems to stay stuck at 11pm forever, stared back at me as if it was saying 'Why are you still up? You need to go to bed now.' Right now, my bed was looking nice and comfy. Maybe, tomorrow, Demyx will still be here and I can tell him how I feel...

Next day

I awake the next day and noticed something pink looming over me.

"What do you want, Marluxia," I growed.

"Just came in to make sure you don't stay inside your room all day," smiled Marluxia in a evil way.

Without warning, Marluxia grabbed me and throw me out of my room.

"At least can I get some of my clothes," I yelled. A few seconds later, my clothes were thrown into my face. I walked off grumbling.

After I found another bathroom and changed my clothes, I walked around the castle a bit. There was that horrible color of pink everywhere. I then wandered into the living room. Axel and Roxas were sitting on the couch, looking a little too innocent for their own good.

"Axel, Roxas, you're up to something, aren't ya."

"What makes you say that?" they said in unison. Now I know something was going on.

"I don't know what you're planning, but if it involves me, I will destroy you."

"Just try smartie pants," snickered Axel. Axel and Roxas quickly left the room before I could question them further.

"Whatever, I have better things to do."

About 1 hour later

I've searched the whole castle, but it seem that Demyx has disappeared once again. I'm also sick of the color pink by now. I walked into the kitchen to rest for a bit. Honstly, just walking throughout this castle is tiring. I closed my eyes and dozed off for awhile.

-end chapter-

please review


	2. Candied Chalk

**Candied Chalk**

Demyx's PoV

I'm nervous. I'm finally gonna tell Zexy the truth. I already told Axel and Roxas. I also told Marluxia. They told me not to worry and that they will make sure everything goes perfectly. I spent most of my morning buying things for Zexy. I found the cutest little bear. Anyways, when I got back, I saw Zexion in the kitchen. He apparently was sleeping, so I snuck in for a closer look. He is the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. I pushed his har away from his face. Why does he wear his hair like that for? I leaned in close to his face. I than realized just how close I had gotten. Any closer and I would have kissed him. That's when Zexy stirred. I paniced and ran ou of the kitchen, but not before I left some of my favorite Valentine candy for him.

Zexion's PoV

I was asleep on the counter in the kitchen when I felt something grazed across my face. I could feel someone breathing on me. My personal bubble was being invaded. This person, howerever, smelt like Demyx. Was Demyx here? Was I dreaming? I opened my eyes slowly, hoping that he was still there, and I saw no one. I must have been dreaming. I looked at the counter and saw a box of Sweethearts candy. Those things taste like chalk if you want my opinion. But how did they get there? I sniffed the air; I could still smell him. Demyx had a unique scent. He smelt like hot chocoate and mint. That was the first thing I ever noticed about him. I grabbed the box of candy and walked off. I remembered the day when I first met him.

-flashback-

I was sitting in my chair listening to Xemnas ramble on about Kingdom Hearts.

'God, it's so boring. When will he shut up?'

After a few mintues of hearing him ramble, I smelt something new in the castle.

'Strange, there someone in the castle.'

"Superior," I said.

"Yes, number 6," replied Xemnas.

"I believe we have an intruder in the castle."

Xemnas sent us all out to find this person who dared to come here. Of course, I had my nose. Even than, it was hard to find this person. Whoever this was, it knew how to avoid anyone's sight. We all got together again, or more like everyone followed me. It took me a few hours, but I finally corned the source of the scent. This person locked itself in the closet.

"Whoever it is, it's in the closet," I whispered.

Xigbar, who was an expert at lockpicking, got the door open. Inside was a blonde haired male. He was cowering in the closet as if he could still hide from us. He looked up at us, shaking the whole time. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"Please don't hurt me," said the frightned boy.

-end flashback-

I never knew why Demyx said that. Was he hurt before? Maybe abused? Poor thing. I just wanted to hold him close to me and make sure whoever did hurt him would never again. I never got the chance. He was wisked away by Xigbar and Xemnas. Soon after, he joined our ranks as the Melodious Nocturne. Come to think of it, he came here on a Valentine's Day. It's been about 3 years give or take since he first joined us; and since the day we met, I felt something for him. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was there, nagging at the back of my head. I found out one day what it was. I just ran into him one day and we fell onto the floor. I was on top of him and our faces were so close. I felt like there was butterflies in my stomach. It was from that day on I realized what I felt. I was in love with him, and no matter how much I denied it, I couldn't stop loving him. This heart I don't have is killing me sometimes. I looked down at the box in my had and realized it was empty. I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out. I grabbed the piece of candy that was on my tongue and stared at it. Somehow, I had eated the whole box without thinking. I wonder if I can hide out in my room still. I hope Marluxia's not there.

-end chapter-

pleas review


	3. More than Paper Hearts

**More than Paper Hearts**

Demyx's PoV

Everything is almost ready. I just need Zexion to come in now. According to Marluxia, he'll must likely come back before the day is through. I hope so. I can't stand it anymore.

Zexion's PoV

As I neared my room, I saw the pink-haired demon leave it.

"You've better not done anything to my room, Marluxia..."

"Yeah, Yeah. Save your empty threats. I did 'absolutely' nothing."

He pushed by me and continued to walk off. Properly in a hurry to Vexen's room. Freak.

I opened my door and walked in. I noticed that the light weren't on, so when I closed my door, I turned the lights on. I turned back around and there was pink everywhere. I thought Marluxia said he did nothing, that fiend. My attention finally noticed my bed where there was a stuffed creature with a fake stuffed heart. I walked over to my bed and saw some other items. There was a big bouquet of red roses, several different books, some other stuffed animals, and a paper heart with frills around the edge. I picked it up and read the words written on it.

_**'Today the day that we first met.**_

_**I don't know if you remember.**_

_**I spent the years just waiting to say,**_

_**that I love you, Zexy, In every way.'**_

I was speechless. There was only one person who was ever aloud to call me 'Zexy.' I noticed his scent whiffing into my room. I turned around quickly and looked over at my door. He was standing there, blushing madly.

"Hi, Zexy," he stuttered a bit, "do you like your Valentine gift.'

I couldn't believe my ears.

"You got these things for me," I said back, unable to hide my own blush.

I don't know if he noticed me blushing, but he started walking closer toward me.

"Yeah, I really like you, Zexy. More than a friend," Demyx said, "Please don't hate me. I just couldn't hide it anymore."

"Demyx," I said with a smirk, "it's okay." I reached up to grab his face and brought our lips together. We parted for awhile before kissing again, this time longer. We finally stopped when our lungs begged for oxygen. I looked over at Demyx's face and smile. His face was redder than a tomato was.

"You know, I have always liked you too, Demyx.'

We closed the gap between our faces once more and kissed till our bodies finally fell asleep.

Next Day

I awoke and felt a presence next to me. I looked over and saw Demyx fast asleep on my bed. I smiled at the memory of last night. We didn't do anything like what Axel and Roxas did. I'm in no hurry to lose my virginity. I cuddled next to Demyx and buried my face into his chest. I almost thought for a second I heard his heart beat. My cuddling finally woke Demyx up and he laught a little before holding me closer to him. And than I heard a click. Axel.

"Axel, what are you doing in my room?" I shouted at the pyro.

"Well, You came into my room on New Years and took a picture of me and Roxy. This is my way of getting even. Would have better if you tow were screw..."

"Axel, get out!" I yelled once more."Haven't you got better things to do?"

"Okay. Fine. I'll leave, Miss Drama Queen."

Axel left without a further word.

"God, he's annoying," I said.

"Zexion, why did you take a picture of Axel and Roxas for?" question Demyx.

"Because Roxas and Axel were naked in bed together, and Axel hates it when people take pictures of him."

"You have picture of him."

"All the embarrassing ones."

I decided to show Demyx the blackmail pictures I had on everyone in the Organization. I'm finally happy now. Demyx belongs to me and I belong to him. We sat down and laughed at the pictures I had.

-end-

Please review.


	4. Author's Notice

**Author's Notice**

I have been on a unofficial break from all my stories due to the fact that I was either lazy, tired, had a lot of things on my hand, or was suffering from lack of creativity. When I resume my story writing is uncertain to me. Please be patient while I'm away. Thank you and good day.

* * *

P.S. I may or may not be doing an update to some of my current stories. By update, I mean fixing them. I will be trying to correct my grammar and spelling errors or whatever words at fault. Please take note that some errors may be on purpose and are meant for the storyline. The stories I may be updating are:

Praise and Thanks  
Bells and Pine Trees  
A Day to Love  
Silly Superstitions

* * *

Also I may rewrite 11years. I find that as time passes by, the more and more I dislike it. I will try more or less to make better so that it doesn't seemed rushed and that the storyline is more likable. And please, if there's a error in any of my stories and you want it corrected, tell me at once. I do like it when people tell me about my errors in a nice and mannerly like conduct. Don't be rude when telling me about my errors or else I'll ignore you. Thank you for reading and good day to all.


End file.
